


Take a Break

by PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Incest, M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles/pseuds/PeanutButter_And_Jelly_Turtles
Summary: Mikey and Donnie take a bath together, as simple as that. Very light.





	Take a Break

Bath faucet twisted on, the drain was plugged shut once the water reached a warm enough temperature. With gear and masks stripped from the pair, Mikey is first to sit in the slowly, gradually filling bathtub, his back to the faucet. Donnie tentatively climbs in across from him, the floor of the tub still cold.

Settling down he’s thinking, christ.. how exactly did he manage to be convinced for a bath together? It’s evening and there’s still plenty of time to spend up in his lab to work until the ungodly hours of the night, and then passing out when the sun rises.

Recalling the memory, that _was_ his plan of course, until his project was interrupted by a _certain_ someone who had pressed on his back from behind him, rested a chin on his shoulder, lazily wrapped arms around his torso and settled into a back-hug.

“…yes Michael?” he asked after the moment of silence they shared in the one-sided embrace

Mikey, who perked slightly for being so obviously noticed, squeezed him in the hug

“Wanna take a break?” He chirped, tilting his head

Donnie’s eyebrows furrowed slightly

_“take a break”_ could mean a million things when it comes Mikey, but given the situation that was presented with the youngest affectionately cuddling into his neck from behind and wiggling, he can probably narrow down that it’s code for “wanna fool around?”

Donnie sighed, twiddling with the tool in his hand “No, I’m working” he decided, picking back up on what he was doing.

Mikey’s hug deflated a little, and he couldn’t see his face but he knew he was pouting.

“But Deeeeeeee you’ve been up here for hourrrrrrs” the orange turtle complained while swaying them back and forth a little in the hug “It’s unhealthy! How about a bath?”

Donnie paused. A bath?

He was more of a shower person, but once in a while Mikey will draw a bubble bath and ask him to join. It’s nice to have someone else wash hard-to-reach spots on their shells, and also just generally relaxing to soak in warm water.

However, considering the pile of work he had set up for himself, Donnie wasn’t really too crazy about getting behind and having to pick up tomorrow. But also…then again… it’s not like the project is super urgent at the moment, he pondered, and Mikey did have a point in being holed up in the lab all day…

His internal contemplations were interrupted as he realized Mikey had started delicately tracing the edges on his upper plastron, the sensation making him shiver.

Yeah.. he could use a break.

Mikey had taken him by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom, the door locked, and water slowly filling the old tub. He now found himself lounging and languidly watching an enthusiastic Michelangelo pour soap under the running water to create mountains of bubbles.

Donnie reached out to take the bottle from him “Careful, don’t put too much soap in, it’ll go to waste.” he lightly scolded

Mikey gave a playful scoff “Aw c’mon Dee, there’s no such thing as too many bubbles” he declared, but still handed the bottle off for Donnie to set down.

Donnie started, matter-of-factly, “There is such thing and I don’t want to deal with cleaning up the mess.”

Mikey thought out loud after a moment “But… if it’s soap, is it really a mess, or is it clean?”

Donnie falters, he.. Huh. That… is a point? A weird point, but quickly jumps in defense “W- yes, it is _still_ a mess because it would be all over the place when it shouldn’t be.” he bristled

Mikey simply hummed with a smile and reached to dollop some foamy suds on Donnie’s snout, who crinkled his nose.

“Thank you.” He said flatly, sarcastically, while wiping it off, Mikey snickering at him. “So are we going to actually wash up or just play with bubbles?” he grumbled, crossing his arms

“Aw Dee c’mere” Mikey smiles as he slides towards him, craning up to press their flat beaks together in a light kiss.

His mouth is warm and soft and Donnie eases into it, up until Mikey breaks with a playful lick on his nose. “Turn around and I can wash your back first?” He offers brightly.

Donnie blinks, but eventually turns around with a mumble.

Besides the occasional pat on the back, he never really liked his shell being touched, in fact he despised any unnecessary attention brought to it. It took awhile for him to get used to Mikey’s affectionate touches during more intimate, personal moments like this, but was quick to discover that it was quite sensitive (especially around the softer edges) and it felt _good_. So now Mikey is the only one he’s ever really sort of opened up to for such attention.

He involuntarily shivered when a soap-lathered cloth ran up the spine ridge on his shell, but relaxed as the warm touch gently rubbed his back. Mikey started humming some tune he couldn’t recognize and he closed his eyes in his relaxation. The water was soothing and tranquil, and the soft touches from his little brother washing and rubbing over sensitive areas on his shell were actually lulling him to doze off. After a while, it wasn’t until Mikey pulled on his arm that he opened his eyes again.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, you still have to wash my shell!” He protested

Donnie hummed, a lazy smirk on his face “Are you sure? because a nap sounds great right now.” He teased, and Mikey pouted with a cute whine.

“Alright alright, turn around” He reassured, turning around fully and took the soapy cloth from him

Mikey perked back up again and quickly repositioned himself, wiggling slightly in his eagerness.

Donnie slowly began to rub the hard surface with the wet fabric and Mikey purred. As he lathered his shell with soap, Donnie noticed that the orange markings on Mikey’s back were much more vibrant and colorful when it was wet. He found himself tracing the markings when he washed away suds and wiped down the curve in the shell.

Mike shuddered when his touch went lower, Don noted. He curiously scrubbed slowly on the lower dip in Mikey’s shell, and the smaller turtle made a shivery noise in his throat.

Donnie swallowed. He wanted to hear more of those noises, but that would be for later perhaps, they were trying to clean up after all.

“There, all clean” He finished up and set the cloth aside, reclining back and submerging into the warm water. Mikey twisted around and smiled before sliding up to rest on his plastron.

“Thanks Dee!” He chirped cheerily, rubbing his flat nose against Donnie’s. Donnie smiled back softly with a hum as they got relaxed and settled, Mikey resting a chin on his chest.

“So are we going to sleep in the bath now?” Donnie mused, crossing his arms up behind his head for a more comfortable surface.

Mikey blinked innocently “can we?”

Donnie wanted to laugh but it was too cute “No, no it’s not a good idea to sleep in water, we may be turtles but we could still drown.” he chuckled “but I don’t mind laying here for a bit.”

Mikey tilted his head and closed his eyes, relaxing further on him “Ok” he replied languidly with a smile.

Donnie watched him for a moment, endeared, before settling and closing his eyes too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just? love them so much


End file.
